A video game is often played with the help of a video game controller, which usually has a variety of mechanical keys or buttons to command different functions. When a video game controller is operated together with a video game accessory, such as a pistol grip (e.g., gun controller), a moving part of the pistol grip or the like generally physically engages and mechanically moves (e.g., presses) the keys/buttons on the video game controller to command various functions. Such mechanical moving parts on the video game controller can be broken or can wear down over the course of playing video games when using such a video game accessory. By way of example, when a video game controller is used together with a pistol grip, when a trigger on the pistol grip is pulled, a component of the pistol grip is physically moved to mechanically press a button on the video game controller so as to command functions. The video game controller buttons can be damaged through repeated mechanical pressing with hard moving parts of the video game accessory.